Enjoying Yourself, Potter?
by Selly87
Summary: Malfoy walks in on Harry in the showers. Harry can’t seem to forget Malfoy’s face and most definitely not the three haunting words Malfoy uttered… – “Enjoying yourself, Potter?”


**Title:** Enjoying Yourself, Potter?  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry / Draco  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Summary:** Malfoy walks in on Harry in the showers. Harry can't seem to forget Malfoy's face and most definitely not the three haunting words Malfoy uttered… – "_Enjoying yourself, Potter_?"  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.f  
**Warning:** Language, Smut  
**Note: **Written for Bru, for no particular reason other than I know she loves smut as much as I do. :) This was also a challenge...

*

*

*

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

*

*

*

The words resounded through the silence over and over again, making Harry's ears ring. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut; he pressed his hands over his face and bit into his palm to stifle a moan. When the pain of biting himself failed to shut the unwanted voices in his head up, Harry kicked at his heavy duvet and scrambled into a sitting position. He slipped his hand underneath his pillow, clutching both his wand and his invisibility cloak – old habits did apparently die hard, especially after spending a whole year on the run from Voldemort and his minions.

Moving out of the bed, Harry skilfully avoided the cracking floorboard right in front of his bed. Throwing his father's cloak around his shoulders, he retrieved the Marauder's map from his nightstand and crept out of the dormitory. He descended the stairs with ease and striding through the empty common room, Harry snuck out of the portrait. Casting _Lumos_, Harry touched the tip of his wand to the Marauder's map and mumbled the spell that set the map alive. Cautiously glancing up and down the deserted corridor, Harry peeked at the map, ensuring that the way to his desired destination was free of unwanted obstacles.

Much to his relief it was. Quickly folding the map together, Harry moved along the corridor, heading straight to the Astronomy Tower. His favourite destination would have been the Black Lake, which was incredibly relaxing when deserted. However at this time of the night the main entrance to the castle was firmly locked and Harry had no intentions of causing a ruckus, nor was he in the right frame of mind to use one of the secret passages out of the castle. For tonight the Astronomy Tower would have to do.

Harry just hoped that the fresh air would help him clear his mind. He wanted to get rid of the thoughts that had plagued him all afternoon – ever since he'd returned from his not so uneventful Quidditch practice after a ridiculous double lesson of _Defence Against The Dark Arts_. The new teacher had infuriated the hell out of Harry, who'd desperately tried to prove a point and failed. He'd therefore called his Quidditch team together for a spontaneous practice lesson.

With the match against Ravenclaw only being two weeks away Prof. McGonagall had happily signed the permission slip for the usage of the pitch for Harry, before ushering him out of her office, mumbling something about the actual game better being worth all the practice Harry was throwing in. Over the years she'd grown quite accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in her office and she wasn't about to give it up any time soon, Harry knew that much. Besides he wanted his team to play excellently before he, and everyone else who'd returned for the voluntary seventh year after the war, departed the school for good to pursue the hopefully peaceful life that now lay ahead.

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

"_Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

Once again the words rang in Harry's ears, startling him out of his thoughts. Freezing, Harry stopped in his track and shuddered, feeling the hairs on his neck begin to stand up. Why? _Why_ was that voice harassing him hours after that dratted incident in the Gryffindor shower room? _Why_ was that pointed, pale face continuously pushing itself to the very front of his mind? Harry could think of a lot more pleasant things to think about, but somehow his mind had, quite clearly, other ideas.

It had started to wander just before dinner, completely and entirely ruining Harry's usually healthy appetite, much to Hermione's concern. He'd managed to calm her down just fine and Ron had eventually whisked his nagging girlfriend away, sensing that his mate just wanted to be left alone to ponder over whatever was troubling him.

Harry suspected that being on his own had however done more damage than good. Shaking his head beneath the cloak, he firmly tried to push the disturbing thoughts of Malfoy to the back of mind. It was bad enough that the git had walked in on him in the showers – catching him in a very compromising position – but it really wasn't fair that he was now insisting on troubling Harry in his thoughts. It almost felt like Voldemort was invading his mind, with unwanted images, all over again. "Ugh! Go! Away!" Harry growled with gritted teeth and shaking his head more firmly, he forced himself to visualise the latest Quidditch tactics, he'd come up with, for the imminent game against Ravenclaw.

Continuing his way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, Harry tried his best to keep his mind focused as he slowly but steadily ascended the steps to the Astronomy classroom that took up most of the tower platform. It was difficult, but somehow, and he had no idea how, Harry managed to reach the top with only, briefly, slipping twice. Twice Malfoy's pale, pointed face managed to overpower Harry's strict thoughts about Quidditch. Twice that sneer, those grey-blue eyes, which had without a doubt been twinkling with amusement earlier this afternoon, and those three teasing words – _"Enjoying yourself, Potter?"_ – broke through Harry's resolve not to remind himself about just what he'd managed to get himself into this afternoon.

He'd really thought he'd been alone when he'd given into his body's cravings, but apparently he'd been very wrong about that conclusion. He'd no idea how long exactly Malfoy had watched him before he'd finally spoken up, but Harry figured it had been long enough for the git to be one-hundred percent sure about just what Harry was doing in the showers when left to his own devices.

Harry had fully expected that, by the time he showed up in the Great Hall for dinner, the whole school would know about his little adventure but miraculously Malfoy, who'd also, very suspiciously, been absent from dinner, had kept his mouth shut. Nobody had even as much as looked at him oddly as he'd crossed the hall to join his friends at the Gryffindor table – well not more than usual anyway…

"Oh be gone…" Harry mumbled pleadingly and looking around the apparently empty Astronomy Tower, he pulled his invisibility cloak off and strode across the room, straight towards the platform which students used to gaze at the star constellations when brooding over their assignments. Inhaling the fresh breeze, Harry shivered. It was cold up here and he was only wearing his pyjamas; a brand new pair that he'd treated himself to on a shopping trip through Muggle London prior to the start of the term. He'd even left his slippers behind and was therefore suddenly painfully aware just how cold the stone floor beneath his feet actually was.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, _Potter_! Is there no place in this damn castle that one is safe from you?" A very familiar sneer rang through the otherwise silent tower and freezing mid-step; Harry involuntarily straightened up and slowly turned his head, only to come face to face with _Malfoy_ – the one person he'd unsuccessfully been running from all afternoon, evening and half of the night. Slowly lifting his wand, Harry pointed it at Malfoy, who simply rolled his eyes and raised his own wand, ready to fire a curse should Harry make a suspicious move with his own wand.

"What are you doing up here, _Malfoy_?" Harry asked and he was slightly surprised to find that his voice sounded somewhat threatening.

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter," Malfoy gave Harry a pointed look, casually toying with his wand but never once lowering it in obvious surrender. Apparently he'd learned a lesson in how to duel properly since he'd last been up here...

"And you should know that it's very unlikely that I'm going to answer you," Harry said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well the same goes for me," Malfoy looked gleeful and Harry felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. Somehow Malfoy had the extraordinary talent to make him feel sick to the bone within seconds of coming face to face with the slimy blond git. It was well and truly beyond Harry what Malfoy was even doing back at Hogwarts… He really didn't believe that the heir of the Malfoy fortune had come back to finish his studies and get a degree just like everyone else.

Malfoy had made it very clear – and more than once too – that he considered Hogwarts to be the worst place he could possibly be. And since, at least according to wizarding laws he was of legal age the fact that he was back in Hogwarts and repeating his final year was most definitely _not_ his mother's doing. Or maybe it was...? Narcissa Malfoy actually cared about her son, that much Harry knew, but he still couldn't picture her telling Draco what to do. The blond was an obnoxious git, who loved to disobey his mother, given half the chance to do so.

"Then do me a big favour and _leave_," Harry glared at Malfoy. With moon shining brightly and thousands of stars illuminating the night sky, there was enough light at the top of the tower to see without the help of the Lumos Charm.

"Uh, I don't think so. I was here first. If anyone is going to leave, it's going to be you, Potter, Malfoy retorted, sounding rather bored.

"That's impossible. There's no way in hell you made it up here before me. I checked…" Harry bit his lip hard to prevent himself from blurting out the secret of the Marauder's map, which was safely stored away in his pyjama pocket.

"You checked what?" Malfoy raised one eyebrow, feigning interest.

"I've my ways," Harry shrugged and Malfoy laughed, clearly amused at Harry's pathetic attempt to cover up the fact that he'd nearly confessed to his arch-nemesis that he possessed a valuable map of the castle and its grounds.

"Wee Potter has his ways…," Malfoy chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh grow up, Malfoy, please. You're _pathetic_!"

"Talking about yourself again, oh mighty Potter, eh?"

"Oh please, just _fuck off_; you're giving me a headache."

"There's absolutely no need to resolve to such vulgar language," Malfoy chided and Harry ground his teeth together before forcing out a response.

"_Fuck off_, Malfoy!" He snarled.

"I've absolutely no intention of listening to you, Potter," Malfoy drawled and flicking his wand, he conjured up an arm chair, of course with _green_ upholstery, which looked positively comfortable. Gracefully sinking into the comfortable seat, he crossed his legs and lazily drawing uneven patterns over the arm rest he raised his eyebrows at Harry, silently watching him.

"What do you _want_, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He was getting more and more irritated by the second.

"What makes you think I want something, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, twiddling his wand between his fingers. Apparently he'd decided that Harry's wand posed no threat to him – or he was simply trying to look cool. Harry wasn't entirely sure which of the two options sounded more plausible.

"It's in your nature," Harry sighed and moving over to the tower platform he casually leaned against the barrier. He was itching to cast a heating charm on the floor or conjure up some socks but for some reason he didn't feel comfortable to lower his wand – at least not until he was entirely sure of what Malfoy's true intentions were.

There was no doubt that the git had somehow managed to follow him up to the tower. Harry wasn't exactly sure how Malfoy had managed that, since he'd been so sure that he'd been completely hidden away under the Invisibility Cloak, but apparently Malfoy had managed… And now he was sitting in that sodding armchair, intent on making Harry's night a living nightmare. What was even more unsettling, though, was his carefree attitude.

"Interesting. I find it really amusing that you think you know me, Potter," Malfoy chuckled and Harry involuntarily straightened his back as Malfoy's laugh jolted straight down his spine, making him shudder unexpectedly.

"What's there not to know," Harry rolled his eyes. "Now spill it, Malfoy. What do _you_ want from _me_?"

"Do you suffer from _paranoia_, Potter? It might come as a surprise to you, but not everyone wants something from you because you're Harry bloody sodding Potter."

"Oh come on, Malfoy. I know what you are playing at!" Harry snapped and biting his lip, he berated himself for losing the plot so early in the conversation. He really had to try and hold back a little more if he wanted to stand a chance against the annoying git that Malfoy was and had always been and without a doubt would always be.

"Do you now?" Malfoy asked, seemingly appearing to be interested while he at the same time eyed his perfectly manicured nails.

"Oh for the love of Merlin's balls, stop infuriating me!" Harry snarled and crossing his arms over his chest he unintentionally lowered his wand, which now pointed at the ground in front of him. Jumping at the chance, Harry cast a wordless heating charm and bit his lip to hold in the sigh, which was on the very edge of escaping his throat, as the floor beneath his frozen feet slowly began to heat up to a comfortable temperature.

"Potter, Potter, Potter…" Malfoy shook his head. "You really need to learn how to keep yourself together. That temper of yours is terribly out of control. And that image of Merlin's balls is quite disturbing, though now I know what thoughts you've been wanking to this afternoon." Malfoy laughed and Harry clenched his fists. He was glad for the distance between him and the Slytherin. He was so mad that he was definitely ready to lash out at the blond git, using plain Muggle methods instead of firing a curse or two.

"That's not true!" Harry snapped, going red in the face at Malfoy's accusation.

"Is it not?" Malfoy teased and Harry wished that hexing the slimy Slytherin bastard to the bottom of the Black Lake would bear no consequences for him.

"No!"

"Well then what was on your mind?"

"That's _none_ of your business, Malfoy!"

"Oh come on, I can keep a secret."

"I said it's none of your business." Harry snarled.

"My, my, Potter, really. You're quite amusing," Malfoy laughed and Harry snapped. Pushing himself away from the barrier, he stalked over to where Malfoy was sitting and bracing his hands on the armchair, he moved forward, shoving his face in front of Malfoy's, who gasped with surprise at the sudden attack.

"Just for_ once_, mind your own fucking business," Harry hissed and Malfoy sucked in a sharp breath. For the briefest of moments his attitude crumbled but his mask was back in place before Harry managed to straighten himself up.

"Get out of my face, Potter," Malfoy snarled and stomping on Harry's foot, with the very intention to hurt the green-eyed wizard, he grinned evilly when Harry yelped in pain and stumbled backwards, falling against the heavy wooden table to his left.

"Fuck, oww, fuck, fuck, fuck, oww!" Harry muttered and squeezing his reddening foot with one hand, he pointed his wand at Malfoy with the other. "You'll pay for this, you fucker!" He snarled and before Malfoy managed to react, Harry fired a curse at the Slytherin. Unfortunately Malfoy had the grace to duck and the curse whizzed out of one of the windows and into the dark of the night.

"One ought to be able to aim…" Malfoy laughed, but his face quickly became serious again when he found himself subjected to a string of curses from the tip of Harry's wand. Jumping out of the chair, Malfoy ducked away from each and every one of the curses, dancing around the tower like a wood nymph. He attempted to defend himself, but Harry appeared to be a man on a mission. His curses whizzed out of his wand faster than lightning bolts and Malfoy simply had no time to come up with suitable counter curses. "Stop! For Merlin's sake, Potter, stop! Have you lost your bloody mind?" Malfoy yelled, jumping a foot into the air when one of Harry's curses flew towards his legs.

"Why should I? You look hilarious jumping about the place like a goon!" Harry laughed and fired another string of curses at Malfoy.

"Stop!" Malfoy yelled again and diving behind the conjured chair, he cowered down, desperately trying to catch his breath. Dancing about the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the sodding night really wasn't Draco Malfoy's favourite pastime.

"Apologise!" Harry snarled.

"For what?"

"For your obnoxious comments!"

"Not a fucking chance."

"Don't make me banish that chair!" Harry threatened and for a long moment deathly silence hovered in-between him and Malfoy. Eventually the blond Slytherin admitted defeat and slowly straightening up, with his arms raised, he surrendered.

"Fine, have it your way, Potter." Malfoy sighed and Harry grinned.

Unfortunately his victorious mood only lasted a split of a second before he found himself lying flat on the floor, rendered defenceless by a casual flick of Malfoy's wand and the mumbled words of the Petrificus Totalus charm.

Stepping around the chair, Malfoy walked up to Harry and kneeling down, he pointed the tip of his wand at Harry's nose, glaring at his helpless opponent. "Never trust your duel partner to be serious about surrendering when he or she still possesses their wand, Potter," Malfoy drawled. "Duel classes, second year. Remember?" Malfoy teased and Harry desperately tried to glare at the git towering over him but didn't succeed. "Do you also remember what happened the last time I used Petrificus Totalus on you?" Malfoy pushed the matter and Harry went red in the face from the sheer force of trying to spit a nasty response at the Slytherin git. "Ah, so you do remember… Well consider tonight your lucky night. I'm not in the mood to break your nose…again." Malfoy smiled devilishly and reaching for Harry's wand, he slowly pulled it from Harry's temporarily frozen hand and getting up; he stuffed the wand in his pocket and retreated to his chair. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and then flicked his wand, removing the Petrificus Totalus from Harry's body.

"You piece of shit, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Harry spluttered and scrambling to his feet, he winced when his foot protested – Malfoy had really hurt him when he'd stomped on it – but ignored the pain and moved towards the Slytherin, his green eyes flashing lividly.

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, who stopped in his track, warily eyeing the wand.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I was you," Malfoy drawled and Harry snarled, unconsciously muttering something in Parseltongue.

"Give me my wand back!" Harry hissed and Malfoy laughed.

"You wish, Potter, you wish."

"You bastard! You slimy, obnoxious, fucking bastard! I hate your fucking guts! You've nothing on your mind but how to make my life a living hell! You're a pig, you're just not happy unless you can pester me! I hate you! I fucking _hate_…"

"Is that why you moaned my name when you wanked in the shower this afternoon?" Malfoy cut in and Harry stared, open-mouthed. He wanted to justify himself but no words were forthcoming. He couldn't even muster the strength to close his mouth. "Got'cha!" Malfoy smirked. "You didn't think I heard, did you? Well I did…"

"Liar! You didn't hear anything! It's not true! I was thinking about Ginny!" Harry spluttered indignantly after a good minute of silence.

"You did not wank over the Weaselette, Potter."

"How would you know?" Harry glared and crossing his arms over his chest, he remained seated on the ground. The cold of stones beneath him was quickly seeping through his thin pyjama bottoms and boxer shorts but what with the fact that he was currently wandless, there wasn't much he could do.

"Let's just say I do." Malfoy grinned, clearly feeling victorious.

"Well you're wrong."

"Says who? You? You'd deny anything right about now."

"Why didn't you tell the whole school what I did in the shower?"

"I felt like keeping my findings to myself." Malfoy shrugged and Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, as if."

"Now don't be nasty, Potter. Remember who's in charge."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Uh, I don't think so… I think I'm going to get you to sort me out."

"I'm not going near you." Harry glared.

"Really?" Malfoy drawled, pointing his wand right at Harry's chest. "I bet I can make you without casting a spell. Come on, Potter, you like cock… particularly mine."

"I've a _girlfriend_, thank you very much. And I love her."

"Is that why the Weaselette is snogging Robert Bowls? Slytherin sixth year…"

"Fuck off!"

"Ah, and that really was the wrong response. You've just proven my point… So come on, Potter, get your prize. You've been dreaming about sucking me off for months now. Here's your chance to do so."

Pursing his lips in response, Harry lifted his chin in a very Slytherin-like manner and remained reticent. He wasn't about to give Draco Malfoy of all people the inkling that the blond had anything on him.

"Interesting… The silent treatment… Okay, I can deal with that. I thought you might be hard to crack, but I'm enjoying the _challenge_." Malfoy smirked.

Harry simply huffed in response. He was itching to make a retort but decided it would be better for his sanity if he bit down hard on his tongue. He was determined not to let the Slytherin get to him. "Let's see if actions can convince you…" Malfoy murmured and much to Harry's discomfort the blond moved off his chair and slowly made his way over to Harry, who automatically backed further and further away until his back hit the wall.

Trapped between the wall and Malfoy, Harry began to panic but desperately tried to keep his cool. He had no idea what Malfoy meant with 'actions' and to say that he was scared would be putting it mildly. But his Gryffindor bravery prevented him from showing his fear and letting his body go rigid, he clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palm.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy lowered his voice and crouching in front of Harry, he pointed his wand straight at Harry's face. "Would it make you more comfortable if I put my wand away?"

"Do whatever you want…" Harry shrugged.

"Really?" Malfoy smiled and Harry realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"Really," Harry nodded, spontaneously deciding to play along for the moment to see what exactly Malfoy would do. He was fervently hoping that he'd manage to overpower the Slytherin somehow, but for that the blond had to come a little closer first. Harry knew he only had one chance to gain the upper hand and he didn't want to blow that one chance.

"Well… in that case… Are you going to admit whom you were thinking about in the shower this afternoon when you were so furiously beating yourself off?"

"You," Harry responded promptly and Malfoy laughed but made no further comment.

"Do you want to suck my cock?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but when Malfoy gave him a pointed look, he closed his mouth and sighed. "Ask stupid questions and you get stupid answers, Malfoy," Harry mumbled and Malfoy chuckled.

"I've a reliable source, Potter. Said source confirmed you've had your eye on me for the last couple of months." Malfoy grinned and trailing the tip of his wand down Harry's cheek and neck, he ran it down Harry's chest and stopped his journey just below Harry's navel. Drawing in a sharp breath, Harry shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't like the fact that Malfoy's wand was so dangerously close to his bits.

"Who is your reliable source?" Harry asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Now, really, that would be telling…" Malfoy chuckled and Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Your source is delusional and so are you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well if you insist, I will go and fetch my pensive and show you what I saw and heard this afternoon."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Harry glared.

"You admit you were fantasizing about me then?"

"If it strokes your ego, yes, I was."

Leaning closer, Malfoy brought his face closer to Harry's – so close that their noses were almost touching – and for a moment he simply stared at Harry. It was only when Harry began to squirm uncomfortably under Malfoy's steady gaze that the Slytherin spoke up. "Don't _lie_, Potter. It's unbecoming." Malfoy whispered and purposefully brushing his lips against Harry's he chuckled when Harry's whole body shock and the Gryffindor's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you like that?" Malfoy murmured and Harry shuddered, feeling like he'd been dropped a million miles outside his comfort zone. "Why so shell-shocked? Don't you like to be kissed?"

"Why… why… why… why… did… did… did… you… you… do… do… _that_?" Harry stammered and Malfoy chuckled.

"Told you actions would work…"

"Kissing me doesn't prove anything…" Harry huffed.

"No, indeed, it doesn't. Let's try again; maybe you'll kiss me back if I linger…"

"I'll bite you, that's what I'll do."

"Again, don't _lie_, Potter." Malfoy whispered and before Harry had a chance to respond, the Slytherin leaned in for the kill and captured Harry's lips in a slow kiss. Shuddering at the sensation of the unexpected softness of those lush, pink lips pressed against his own, Harry parted his lips to breathe in but instantly forgot to do so when a cheeky tongue ambushed him by pushing past his lips. It almost instantly began to explore the unknown cavern that lay behind, but before Harry had the chance to get used to the fact that Draco Malfoy was kissing him, the tongue and lips were gone. And funnily enough it left Harry feeling oddly empty and deserted. "It's a lot more fun when you don't sit there like a Gargoyle, simply letting it happen, you know, Potter," Malfoy whispered and Harry glared.

"I didn't want you to kiss me in the first place."

"You didn't exactly stop me."

"You're the one with the wand here." Harry huffed and Malfoy chuckled.

"I'll give it one last try…" He said and pressing his lips against Harry's, he lingered for a moment, giving Harry the chance to respond to the kiss. Harry hesitated for a long moment but when an idea struck him, he gave in and returned this kiss. Snogging Malfoy probably wasn't the most conventional way of gaining the upper hand but it was worth a chance… And if he was honest it was the only chance he had to escape – the last Harry wanted was to spend the remainder of the night snogging Malfoy's face off. Though Harry had to admit – and it disturbed him greatly to do so – that the Slytherin kiss knew how to kiss. He was using just the right mixture of lips, tongue and pressure to cloud someone's senses and make them forget all about what they really wanted…

Firmly pushing his musings about Malfoy's kissing abilities – something he couldn't care less about – to the back of his mind; Harry hesitatingly reached out and placed his palms on Malfoy's thighs. The blond made an approving sound, and confident that he was doing the right thing, Harry moved his hands upwards and sneaking them around Malfoy's waist, he tugged gently, pulling the Slytherin into his lap.

Moaning into the kiss, Malfoy obliged, shuffled and letting himself fall forward, he draped his arms loosely around Harry's shoulder. Deepening the kiss, he ran the tip of his tongue over Harry's lips and parting his lips, Harry allowed the blonde's tongue to sneak through the gap. He moved his own tongue to meet Malfoy's and upping the stakes a little, Harry pulled Malfoy even closer and let out a small moan. It was terrifying just how good a kisser Malfoy was and it took Harry all of his willpower to keep his mind focused on the task. As nice as the Slytherin's attention was, Harry didn't want to contemplate what was happening and he certainly had no intention of letting it happen for longer than absolutely necessary… That would really be _overkill_.

It was less than five minutes later that Harry finally acted. Pulling himself together, he gathered up all of his strength and shoving Malfoy off his lap, Harry used most of his body's weight to push the surprised blond to the ground. Scrambling after the ambushed wizard, Harry quick straddled Malfoy and lunging forward, he ripped Malfoy's wand from the Slytherin's loose grasp and tossed it across the room. When the blond started to struggle, Harry closed his fingers tightly around Malfoy's wrists and pressing them against the cold stone floor, he laughed. "Did you really think I was gonna let you molest me, Malfoy?"

"You kissed back!" Malfoy growled and glaring daggers at Harry he struggled against being held down as good as he could – unfortunately Harry was stronger than he was and refused to budge. No, if anything he just got a lot more comfortable and purposefully grinding his hips own, he pushed his knees into Malfoy's sides, firmly keeping him in place.

"All part of the plan, Malfoy."

"Is that boner of yours also part of the plan or are just pleased to see me?" The Slytherin smirked and gasping in shock, Harry rolled himself off Malfoy and scrambled away. Drawing Harry's own wand, Malfoy pointed it at Harry and mumbled a spell. It hit the Gryffindor square in the bum and shrieking, Harry fell to the ground.

Within the split of a second, Malfoy was at Harry's side and straddling his – once again defenceless – prey he laughed and shook his head. The laugh sent shivers down Harry's spine and involuntarily arching his back up, he pushed his groin against Malfoy's, causing the blond to let out an appreciating moan.

"Hmmm, Potter, you sure like to be chased, don't you?"

"Get the fuck _off_ me," Harry growled and struggling for all it's worth he attempted to throw Malfoy off him. Much to his disappointment, the Slytherin was actually quite strong and no matter how viciously Harry struggled, he couldn't seem to get away from Malfoy, who pocketed Harry's wand and bending forward he captured the Gryffindor's flailing arms. He secured them over Harry's head and leaning closer, he brushed his lips against Harry's but withdrew when Harry attempted to bite. "Tsk, tsk, Potter, don't be so violent."

"It's you who's holding me down against my will," Harry growled between gritted teeth and Malfoy responded with an amused chuckle. Leaning in once more, he successfully captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss and even though Harry was still struggling against the unwanted human bonds – Malfoy's hands and body – holding him down, he reciprocated the kiss.

He tried to ignore the pull in the pit of his stomach that made resisting Malfoy's tongue and lips sheer impossible, but he was most definitely unsuccessful and less than a minute into the kiss, he was so wrapped up in the sensations of Malfoy's tongue duelling with his own and Malfoy's lips moving in unison with his own, that he'd abandoned all thoughts of ever allowing the pleasant shivers – continuously shooting down his spine – to subside.

He gradually stopped struggling and with the passion levels of the kiss rising to boiling point, Malfoy started to grind his hips against Harry's, setting a rhythm that had the Gryffindor seeing stars within seconds. He could feel himself grow harder than he'd ever been and he could feel Malfoy's erection press against his own. Even though it felt unlike anything he'd ever felt before, he couldn't have cared any less about what he was doing and with whom he was about to do it. All he cared about was getting some satisfaction – his body was so riled up, it simply needed release.

Fighting for dominance, Harry roughly shoved Malfoy onto his back and rolled on top of the ambushed Slytherin. The blond allowed Harry to have the upper hand for all but two minutes, before he eased Harry back onto his back, claiming his victory over the Gryffindor for the third time that night.

They battled on, rolling about the Astronomy Tower, all the while kissing as though both their lives depended on it. Their hands were travelling, exploring the other's body, tearing and tugging at the clothing that lay in the way of touching the smooth, warm and perspiring skin. Harry's pyjama was the first to go flying… His shirt landed on the banister of the tower platform and the wind insistently tugged on the fabric but could not gain the upper hand over the Gryffindor-red garment.

Harry's pyjama bottoms followed soon after – they landed on top step of the stairs case, leading up to the tower. Malfoy's long-sleeved green shirt, with the sewed-in wand holster, roughly flew into the same direction and his black, once so immaculate, trousers landed in the dust under the table.

Despite being almost naked and sprawled out on the cold stone floor, the two boys still didn't stop their assault on each other for even just a minute. They were panting hard, slowly but steadily running out of oxygen, but neither boy cared enough to break their passionate duel of the tongues. Their hands were unstoppable and when Malfoy's slick, long fingers curled around Harry's erection, the Gryffindor unwittingly thumbed the back of his head against the stone floor. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wrenched his mouth away from Malfoy's and growled in pain.

"_Idiot_, you mustn't do that," Malfoy chided and stretching out, he fetched Harry's wand from his shirt and cast a cushioning and heating charm on the stone floor. He dropped the wand and slowly snuck his hand beneath Harry's head, gently massaging his scalp and drawing one low moan after another from Harry's lips. "Just a bump, no blood," He murmured against Harry's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," Harry growled and chuckling softly, Malfoy obliged and sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth. He snuck his tongue back into Harry's warm cavern and resumed their duel – this time around it was a lot less hurried though…

With the cushioning and heating charms on the floor beneath them, the intimate Gryffindor vs. Slytherin duel had suddenly become a lot more fun and even though Harry was still struggling to understand what exactly was going on, he couldn't help but go with the flow. Malfoy's hand still rested beneath Harry's head, massaging the bump Harry had managed to give himself, and the affectionate gesture drove Harry wild. His hands were moving of their own account, discovering every inch of the soft, almost alabaster-coloured skin. He was mesmerised by just how sensitive Malfoy's skin seemed to be – if the blonde's moans and appreciating thrusts of his hips were anything to go by.

Slipping his hands into Malfoy's tight boxer shorts, Harry shamelessly squeezed the firm bum beneath and yelping into the kiss, Malfoy pulled away and frowned at Harry but did nothing to stop Harry from repeating the cheeky gesture.

"And there was me thinking you'd be shy and reserved…" Malfoy chuckled softly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Keep dreaming, you git, I know what I want," Harry grinned and his emerald eyes twinkled with mirth, making Malfoy chuckle even more.

"And what is _that_, Potter?" He asked and Harry contemplated the question for a moment.

"Bring me off, any which way…" He eventually responded and Malfoy nodded.

"Doable. Under one condition…"

"What condition?"

"You'll return the favour?"

"That would be self-explanatory," Harry rolled his eyes.

"The exact same way that I bring you off," Malfoy grinned and his grey-blue eyes, which Harry found were quite beautiful, shone with Slytherin cunning.

"Trust you to be sneaky even when it comes to sex…" Harry sighed.

"Well, it's either that or I'll walk," Malfoy shrugged.

"Don't get yourself in a twist. I've no intention of saying no," Harry laughed and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Desperate," He mumbled and quickly claiming Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, he silenced the Gryffindor, before the other wizard had the chance to come up with a witty response.

Harry spluttered into the kiss but when Malfoy's tongue playfully massaged his own, he forgot everything he'd been about to throw at the blonde's head.

Much to Harry's displeasure however, the Slytherin did not linger and before Harry was quite aware of what was going on, Malfoy was trailing soft kisses along his jaw and cheek, moving towards his neck. Tilting his head upwards, Harry unconsciously gave the Slytherin better access and moaned when the blond gently bit into his neck and suckled on the sensitive skin. He left a red mark and then moved on to flick his tongue over Harry's earlobe. Blowing hot air over Harry's ear, Malfoy sucked the earlobe into his mouth and teased it with his tongue before returning to soothe the mark he'd left on Harry's neck a moment ago.

Moaning in delight, Harry tilted his head further, only to once again be disappointed as Malfoy moved on, trailing kisses along his shoulder, down his arm and then back up and across his chest towards a nipple. He sucked the dark-red nub into his mouth and Harry silently thanked Merlin for the cushioning charm, Malfoy had cast earlier, as he threw his head back. He'd known that his nipples were sensitive but the fact that Malfoy was caressing one of them with his tongue was driving Harry wild. The sensations that were shooting down his spine were incredible and he arched his back, thrusting his hips upward.

Malfoy chuckled softly and the vibration added to Harry's enjoyment, who moaned in disagreement when the blond wizard moved on to tease his other nipple. The sensations intensified and Harry instantly felt like his whole body was on fire.

But again Malfoy didn't linger. Instead he moved on to trail wet kisses down Harry's stomach, tugging at Harry's snail trail with his teeth and dipping his tongue into Harry's belly button, causing his willing victim to groan with appreciation. Rubbing his thumbs over Harry's aroused nipples, Malfoy French-kissed Harry's belly button in a way that made the Gryffindor's mouth go dry. Now he really was desperate – his cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-come into his boxer shorts and the mere thought of his impeding orgasm made Harry bite down hard onto his bottom lip. He drew blood and pulled a face at the disgusting metal taste on his tongue. His actions however went unnoticed and he sighed with relief when Malfoy tugged on his boxers, freeing his rock-hard erection.

The Slytherin almost immediately wrapped his hand around the firm flesh and caressing the length, he chuckled as he watched Harry desperately trying to reach out, to hold onto something. He eventually found Malfoy's shirt and curling his fingers around the soft garment, Harry held on tight, needing the shirt to ground him – even more so when he suddenly felt hot breath being blown over the tip of his leaking cock. Shuddering, Harry braced himself on his elbows but fell back with a loud groan when Malfoy's lips wrapped themselves around the very tip of Harry's cock.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry desperately tried to keep himself under control – he felt like he would come any second. Malfoy apparently knew exactly what he was doing and Harry made a mental note to inquire about the origin of the blonde's skills as soon as he was be able to focus again. But all his thoughts fled Harry's mind when Malfoy began to suck, pulling his cock deeper and deeper into the hot cavern that Harry had explored with his tongue minutes ago.

Malfoy pumped Harry's cock with the same rhythm that he sucked on it and Harry simply saw stars. He couldn't focus on anything but the fact that _Draco sodding Malfoy_ was lying in-between his legs and sucking his cock like it was Florean Fortescue's ice-cream. Harry knew that he wouldn't last long, but he didn't care. Nothing really mattered at this point in time…

Sucking more intently, Malfoy moved his index finger in-between Harry's arse cheeks. He rubbed the tip of his finger over the puckered flesh around Harry's entrance and chuckled when Harry screamed in delight. He arched his back and thrust his hips upward so eagerly that Malfoy had to pull back to avoid being choked by Harry's cock. Wanting to repeat the action, Malfoy gathered up some of the pre-come and saliva from around the base of Harry's cock and returning to the firm muscle, hidden away between the Gryffindor's firm arse cheeks, he teased the sensitive skin gently, sending Harry spiralling right out control.

The blond knew that Harry was seconds away from coming and sucking harder, he pushed the very tip of his index finger past the tight muscle of Harry's entrance and that was the final straw for the Gryffindor, who bucked his hips violently as he spurted hot streams of his come down Malfoy's throat. The Slytherin swallowed willingly, noting that Harry's come tasted quite delicious. Allowing the other wizard to ride out his orgasm, Malfoy suckled on the tip of Harry's softening cock, until he was well and truly spent. Only then did Malfoy pull away and sitting back on his haunches he waited for Harry to attempt to brace himself on his elbows. When Harry did, Malfoy smiled.

"I take it that was satisfactory?" He enquired and Harry nodded – a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"More than that…" The Gryffindor mumbled and then slumped back, gulping down plenty of air to calm his starving lungs.

It took Harry a little more than five minutes to gather himself together again and Malfoy patiently waited for his turn, though one look at Malfoy's cock told Harry all he needed to know – the blond wanted nothing more than to come. But he seemed to possess extraordinary self-restraint and when Harry tentatively wrapped his hand around the Slytherin's straining erection and stroked, he merely hissed and slightly bucked his lips. A sudden thought crossed Harry's mind and albeit slightly unsure of how to execute his idea, he was determined to give it a try. Biting back a smirk and stroking faster, he awkwardly got into position and tugging on Malfoy's boxer shorts, he removed the offending item and licked his lips at the sight that presented itself to him.

The Slytherin's cock was proudly standing out from patch of white-blond hair between his legs and wetting his lips yet again; Harry moved forward and sucked the tip of Malfoy's erection into his mouth. The hard flesh pulsed beneath his touch and flicking his tongue over the very tip, Harry drew a languid moan from Malfoy's lips. Shuffling a little to get comfortable – he would be needing exactly that to execute his evil little plan – Harry wrapped one hand around Malfoy's cock and rested the other leisurely on the other wizard's hips, to steady the blond, should he get overeager – which was bound to happen soonish.

Sucking most of the Slytherin's cock into his mouth, Harry did his best to keep a steady rhythm. Each suck drew a moan from Malfoy's lips and Harry couldn't help but look up. The blonde caught his eye and smiling softly, he nodded, encouraging Harry. He also moved his hands to rest at the back of Harry's head and winding his fingers into Harry's messy air, Malfoy loosely held on, wanting some kind of control over the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't seem to mind – if anything it only spurred him on to suck harder. He could taste Malfoy's pre-come on his tongue and much to his astonishment the blond tasted amazing… Sneaking one hand in-between the Slytherin's legs, Harry brushed his finger tentatively against Malfoy's entrance, repeating what the blond had done to him earlier. The reward was instant and heavenly. Malfoy groaned, threw his head back and panting hard he thrust his hips upwards, eagerly meeting Harry's hard sucks and strokes.

And that was exactly when Harry pulled away and with a soft plop, Malfoy's cock fell from his mouth and the Slytherin groaned in disagreement. "_No…_" He whined and Harry bit his lip to swallow the chuckle that was desperately trying to force itself passed his firmly closed lips. Pretending not to have heard Malfoy's faint plea for more, Harry lapped at the Slytherin's cock, flicking his tongue over the very tip and swirling it over the tiny slit.

The motion had the blond writhing in seconds and having lost his grasp on Harry's head, Malfoy feverishly searched for something to hold on but there was nothing in his vicinity. With an angry hiss he slammed his palms onto the stony floor beneath him but the cushioning charm, he'd cast earlier, softened his blow. Sucking a little more of Malfoy's cock into his mouth, Harry firmly held the other wizard's hips down and sucking harder he, brought the blonde to the very edge of losing his sanity.

The moment Malfoy made it obvious that he was close to slipping over the edge and spiralling down the abyss of unadulterated pleasure, Harry withdrew and squeezing the base of the blonde's erection, to stop his impending orgasm, Harry delayed Malfoy's final treat once again.

"Fuck you, Potter!" Malfoy growled and his hands flailed as he searched for his wand, trying to somehow get the upper hand. But both his and Harry's wand were out of reach and with much dismay he realised he was doomed to suffer. He didn't stand a chance…not even a slim one. He was at Harry's mercy, something that really did not sit very well with him. He was too proud to be at anyone's mercy.

"You already did," Harry mumbled and not giving Malfoy a chance to respond, he returned to the task at hand – and mouth – namely teasing Malfoy until the blond could take no more. Harry was fairly certain that it wouldn't be long before the Slytherin surrendered and maybe… Well Harry wasn't entirely certain what the blond might do or say but he was definitely curious. There was no guarantee that his plan would work out, especially because it was flawed, but it was worth a try.

Intend on eventually swallowing all the blond had to offer him, Harry once again sucked Malfoy's cock into his mouth and slipping his hands between the blonde's legs, he pushed at the blonde's entrance and groaned when the tip of his finger easily slipped past the firm muscle, drawing a scream of delight from Malfoy's lips. Repeating the motion over and over again, Harry teased the Slytherin, whose entire body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

He was trembling with anticipation and Harry almost took pity…but only _almost_. He wasn't quite finished with the blonde just yet. In his eyes Malfoy deserved some punishment for the way he'd been acting all night, the way he'd been so sure of himself, so damn sure that he was right in thinking that Harry would agree to have sex with him. Harry intended ensure that the Slytherin would descend from his high horse before he got to come.

"Merlin, Potter, get a fucking move on!" Malfoy snapped but Harry merely laughed, sending pleasant shivers through the Slytherin's spine. Swallowing a retort, Harry ignored Malfoy's rudeness and continued to tease the blonde mercilessly until he was sure that a faint sob had escaped the other wizard's lips. It was a chocked sob, one followed by a mortified flush, but it was a sob and Harry smiled to himself and upping the stakes slightly, Harry wrapped his free hand around Malfoy's cock and pumped the hot, hard flesh in time with his sucks. At the same time he continued to tease the blonde's entrance and just when he could feel the blond tensing beneath him in preparation for his orgasm, he cruelly stopped all action.

Malfoy growled and howled with bitter disappointment. He'd taken to digging his nails into his own thighs and was seconds away from drawing blood. Not wanting for that to happen, Harry reacted quickly and prying Malfoy's fingers away from his thighs, he offered his hand to the blond. The Slytherin accepted with a sigh and squeezed hard; desperately needing the hold he now had on Potter to ground himself.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and biting his lips, he told himself to ignore the pain. He was sure Malfoy was going to crush every single bone in his hand but there was nothing he could do about it now. There wasn't a hope in hell the Slytherin would willingly let go of the only hold he had to keep himself sane.

"Please! Fuck! Potter! Don't mess, _please_!" Malfoy spat, his jaw firmly locked and an icy glare swirling in his by now almost black eyes.

"You're being rude, try again and I might comply," Harry whispered and the twinkle in his eyes made Malfoy splutter indignantly. Fortunately for Harry, whatever Malfoy was muttering was incomprehensible and that suited Harry just fine.

Teasing the Slytherin's heavily leaking cock, Harry intently watched Malfoy, who sucked in a sharp breath and threw his head back in desperation.

"For the love of Merlin, Potter, don't tease! I can't take this any longer, you've no idea how much I need you right now, _how much_ I want you! I'm tired of waiting, just do something!" Malfoy begged, knowingly laying himself bare right in front of his arch-nemesis. Harry bit back a laugh and smirked instead. He'd finally gotten what he wanted. Malfoy had given his own secret away – he'd orchestrated tonight's charade, he was solely responsible for everything that had happened and that was a piece of information that Harry silently filed away for future use.

Without anymore delay Harry then abandoned all thought of driving Malfoy wanton with need and sucking the blonde's cock into his mouth, he worked him expertly. At the same time he fingered the Slytherin and within seconds the other wizard was lost – there was nothing that could possibly stop his impending orgasm. He'd been kept on the edge for too long and he couldn't hold back another second. It suited Harry perfectly and upping the stakes one final time, he drew Malfoy over the edge with such a sudden force that the blond had to close his eyes to avoid getting nauseous from the swirling stars he could see right before his eyes…

Trying his best to swallow every last drop, Harry carefully withdrew and resting his head on Malfoy's thigh, he breathed out, closed his eyes and decided that he needed to relax, desperately. He was well and truly spent and at this moment in time he had no idea how he was supposed to find his way back to his bed. He was quite sure that his legs had turned to jelly and the fact that Malfoy's skin was just so heavenly smooth and soft to the touch did nothing to oppose Harry's wish to stay right where he was for the nearest future…

Besides Malfoy wasn't in any fit state to do anything any time soon and Harry wasn't about to simply abandon the blond in a place where just about anyone could find him if they wished to do so.

No, Harry was definitely planning on staying right where he was.

***

**Epilogue:**

"Two teenagers in lust," Draco laughed with amusement when he and Harry emerged from the Pensive and pulling Harry into his arms, he kissed him soundly. The raven-haired wizard willingly surrendered and snuggling into Draco's embrace he sighed contently and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest the moment the blond broke the kiss. "You have to admit it's a get-together-story of a kind. I don't think any of your friends will be able to top it…" Draco teased and raising his head a little, Harry frowned at his boyfriend.

"It's also one we can hardly tell anyone," Harry pointed out and shook his head. He wasn't quite sure when exactly he'd agreed to Draco mixing both their memories of their first ever encounter together to create one flashback that held both perceptions of the night that had changed their lives. A night that had sent them spiralling right out of control during their repeated seventh year at Hogwarts. They'd spend most of the term frantically trying to find way to be with each other – away from prying eyes of course – without revealing their relationship to the whole school. Sniping at each other in the middle of the corridors or before class had been tough – especially when they'd both only had one thing in mind…shagging each other senseless. In hindsight Harry was sure that he and Draco had christened every secluded corner and every classroom in Hogwarts.

"We can give them the abbreviated version," Draco grinned and his grey-blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "A _date_ in the Astronomy Tower," Draco was definitely very fond of his and Harry's first night together. It had been one to remember and one that had taken Draco ages to plan. It had been a sneaky plan – completely Slytherin – and it had worked brilliantly up until the point when it had been Harry's turn to repay the favour…

It was then that Draco had realised that Harry had been on top of it, all along. Still he'd gone along for the ride to see where it would take him. Draco had never told Harry this but it had awed him to no end. He'd have never expected for Harry to be so sneaky but over the last few years Harry had proved Draco wrong time and time again… There were more Slytherin traits hidden beneath Harry's skin than Draco was comfortable with.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Compared to back in school, Draco was now an entirely different person. He'd learned his lesson the hard way and he'd worked hard on reinstating the reputation of Malfoy name, which had been dragged through the mud by his father's Death Eater trial, amongst Britain's wizards and witches. It had cost him a lot of effort to right all the wrongs, but he'd eventually managed to gain people's trust once more. Harry's constant support, albeit coming from behind him and unbeknown to anyone, had also helped immensely...

Even though, to this day, their relationship was still a secret affair, Harry's support had meant a lot to Draco, who'd finally given in a month ago, accepting Harry's urging to come out to the world about their relationship. The former Gryffindor was tired of hiding away and of pretending that he didn't love Draco… Several years had passed since the war and Harry was eager to make one final move, to show Britain just what '_jumping over one's own shadow_' really meant. He'd found everything he'd ever wanted in Draco and it was about time that everyone around them realized that. He wanted to marry Draco, wanted to propose to Draco, but he didn't want to do that while their relationship was still hidden away from prying eyes.

"I'm not telling the Daily Prophet that we shagged in the Astronomy Tower!" Harry glared and Draco sighed.

"I suppose that's probably a bit too much information...you have a point."

"It is. It's a memory I'd like to savour, I don't want it splashed all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. They'd be all over us like vultures!"

"They will be anyway. But tell you what. I'll leave it up to you. Whatever you want to tell them tomorrow is fine by me." Draco relented and Harry raised his eyebrow with suspicion.

"Oh…kay. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" He asked and Draco laughed.

"Very funny, Harry," He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, whatever you want to tell them is fine by me. I know you'll keep it above the waistline."

"I'm not particularly inventive…" Harry sighed, firmly ignoring his boyfriend's innuendo.

"That's a lie and you and I both know that," Draco teased and Harry rolled his eyes yet again – trust Draco to purposefully misunderstand him.

"I wasn't referring to _that_."

"Well, but _I_ was. After watching that memory all I really care about is ravishing you…" Draco whispered and to prove his point he thrust his hips forward, pressing his erection against Harry's warm thigh, showing him just how much witnessing that memory had affected him. He'd almost jumped Harry half way through the memory but the other wizard had given him a stern glare and Draco had pushed his hands into his jeans pockets with a deep sigh.

Sometimes it just wasn't worth the hassle to try and convince Harry otherwise, the raven-haired former Gryffindor could be pretty stubborn at the best of times and there were things he just wasn't willing to do. Trying to talk him into doing them anyway usually ended with a stray hex or too – Draco spoke from experience. The memory alone made him wince as he remembered the pain he'd gone through the last time he'd tried to push Harry too far. He hadn't been able to sit for three days… And no, Harry hadn't used a whip or a paddle. No, Harry was much more subtle than that. He was quite apt in wandless magic and he knew how to use his talent to his own advantage.

"Insatiable bugger!" Harry said mockingly but there was no malice in his voice.

"I've never heard you complain before."

"And why would I?"

"Why are we discussing the matter then?" Draco raised one eyebrow questioningly, making it bluntly obvious that he didn't care much for any kind of conversation at this moment in time.

"As I said…_insatiable_!" Harry mumbled, but dragged his boyfriend across the room and into their bedroom anyway.

**The End**


End file.
